


When all is said and done

by lil_writer (Josy123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josy123/pseuds/lil_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack of Beacon Hills seems settled and calm ... until someone out of Stiles´ past comes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

"Stiles, we need to talk."

That was never a good conversation starter, when his dad said it.   
Stiles was getting nervous and tried to think of everything he could have done.

"What happened, dad?"

"Son, sit down." This was a phrase not helping with Stiles nervousness.

"Stuart called me.   
He wants to spend his last year of High School at Beacon Hills."

The Sheriff stared down at him, waiting for a reaction, but Stiles didn´t know what to think.

His brother left Beacon Hills right after his mum died.   
He couldn´t deal with the memories, the loss and his father mourning the death of his wife.  
He moved to Minnesota to his grandparents and they only saw each other on Thanksgiving or sometimes over summer, when Stiles visited them.  
The most people didn´t even know Stuart existed.   
Except Scott of course.  
When they were kids, the three of them were always together, playing in the woods, getting in trouble and driving people crazy.  
But Stuart eliminated himself successfully from the life of the Stilinski´s.  
So after all those years, the only thing really bonding him with Stiles was the same date of birth and the exact same look.

"Why does he want to come back?" Stiles didn´t exactly know why, but it made him angry.   
Stuart left him alone.   
After the pain about his loss finally faded away he never spoke about him with anyone but his dad.

"Stiles, he probably just wants to be part of our lifes again."

"Yeah, whatever.   
I am going over to Derek´s for the pack-meeting.   
See you later, Dad."

"See you, Son. Take care."  
________________________

Stiles was the last one arriving at the loft.  
Without even greeting anyone he marched over to Derek, took him to the next empty room and closed the door.  
Derek looked confused, but was used to strange behavior from Stiles in general.  
After some time standing in the dark room Stiles sighed.

"Derek. I need to tell you about Stuart, my twin brother."

Even when Derek assumed everything was possible with Stiles, principally, he was surprised.

"So, twin brother?"

"Yes, twin brother.   
Stuart is three minutes older than me.   
When our mother died he couldn´t handle himself and moved to our grandparents.   
Since then I barely saw him.   
Now he has decided to come back to Beacon Hills to finish High School."

Derek started to feel a headache.  
________________________________

When Stiles and Derek left the room everyone was quiet.  
The pack got used to Stiles and Derek acting weird and set up a betting pool for when they would come out as a couple to them.   
Until then they decided to act like nothing was going on.

"I need to tell y´all something.   
Someone is coming back.   
My twin is going to attend BHS for senior year."

No one said a word.

"Stuart is moving back to Beacon Hills? Why?" Scott seemed concerned but Lydia cut him off.   
She was furious.  
"Before discussing the ´why´ can we talk about the ´how´?   
As in ´How can you have a twin brother without anyone knowing?´"

She wasn´t used to not knowing something, especially from Stiles.

"Excuse me, I knew." Scott said, but that only got him an angry stare from Lydia.

Stiles was done.

Hearing the news about his brother, needing to deal with all the feelings concerning his brother, the need to tell his friends about him.  
He was done.

Scott noticed and jumped in for him, explaining the situation.

Stiles sat down next to Derek, putting his head in his shoulder, not caring that the pack could see them.

"So, your parents called you Stiles and Stuart Stilinski?   
Seriously?!"

Yep, done. Especially with Isaac!


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn´t spending the night before his brother comes back alone.

When Stiles comes home his dad sits in his armchair, watching TV.

Stiles barely notices him and walks up the stairs, tired and ready to block the world out for a while.

Tomorrow he´ll deal with everything again, but for now his bed was asking for his attention.

"He´s arriving tomorrow.  
We´ll pick him up from the airport and go out for dinner.  
So don´t make any plans for the afternoon, son," his dad tells him without looking away from the screen.

In his room he slides out of his jeans and changes his shirt.

Right when he plans on snuggling into bed he hears the window gliding open and Derek climbing in, a concerned look on his face.  
Well, as concerned as Derek is able to look, considering his usual annoyed face.  
Stiles sighs, sitting down on his bed.

"Hey, Sourwolf, making your nightly round of creeping the neighbours out?"

He rubs his hands over his face and feels more tired with every minute passing.

He even is too tired to properly tease Derek by now.

"I thought I´d come here to check on you.   
Making sure you´re alright.  
Do you want to talk about it?  
It seems like having your brother back soon has worse influence on you then it should have.  
Shouldn´t you be happy? Or at least be ok with it?"

Derek sat down next to him, taking off his jacket and shoes.

Stiles notices how well the grey henley fits him, tight at exactly the right spots, and the dark blue jeans he wore with it and yeah, he should have taken his adderall so he´d concentrate more on what Derek was saying and less on what he was wearing.

"Look, my brother and me, we look the same.  
Well, nearly.  
The only thing different is his glasses, but he wears them irregularly, when he reads or watches TV.  
The usual glasses situations really. I don´t know why ´cause when I´d wear glasses I´d wear them all the time for the best view in general, but-"

"Stiles. Focus!"

Derek learned how to handle Stiles by now.

Something that really helped with his nerves.

"You´re right.   
So we may be look alike, but we are completely different.  
I have ADHD, he hasn´t.  
I have no filter what I say, he has.  
I am social, he doesn´t get along with people very well.  
He is calm and I am a hyperactive spaz, as you like to point out on every occasion.  
We got along, when we were younger very well, but when my mum died we reacted completely differently.  
I was with her at the hospital and he barely saw her, because he wasn´t able to.  
When he left I felt abandoned and lonely.  
I was so angry I felt like hating him just to cope with the loss of him.  
So now that I live with him not being around and with the fact that he wasn´t there for me and I started feeling at peace with it, he decides to just come back, changing my life AGAIN.  
He acts like he is the only one who had to bury her.  
Life was on track finally and now he mixes up everything again."

Stiles looked like he was about to cry so Derek hugged him and stayed like that until his heartbeat sounded normal again.

"Stiles, we dealt with supernatural creatures we didn´t even know existed before.  
We´ll deal with your brother, too.  
Maybe it won´t even be that bad.  
We´ll see.  
For now, lay down and go to sleep and tomorrow is a new day."

"Can you stay?   
For a while at least?   
I don´t want to go to sleep alone."

Stiles looked up in his eyes.

It wouldn´t be the first time Derek stayed overnight.

It usually happened after a fight against whatever comes to town searching for trouble, when both of them didn´t want to be alone.

Stiles, because of his nightmares and Derek, because it calms him, when Stiles sleeps next to him peacefully.

However, that wasn´t the case now so it would be the first time for them just spending the night without a reason.

"I will." Derek said and pulled his shirt over his head.

They laid down and with Derek by his side Stiles fell asleep in minutes.  
_____________________________________________________________________

"Stiles.   
Stiles!   
I´ll leave for work now.  
I left Coffee in the can for Derek and you.  
Don´t forget about the airport later!"

"Yes, dad." Stiles groaned.

He felt Derek chuckle next to him, so he hit him in his side with his elbow.

"It´s still funny your dad always just deals with me being in your bed, like it´s the most normal thing in the world." Derek said, shaking his head in disbelief.

The first times Derek would sneak out the window early in the morning until one time, the Sheriff was standing on the front porch, handing him a cup of coffee and going back in wordlessly.

Since then Derek just stayed for breakfast and used the door instead the window.

"He raised me.   
He learned to deal with everything like it is the most normal thing in the world."   
Stiles put his arm around Derek´s waist, making clear that he isn´t ready to leave the bed just yet.   
Derek was perfectly fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the next chapter :)  
> The story will be continued soon!
> 
> English isn´t my first language, so it would be great if you could tell me if my writing style is ok at the comments. Thanks for that, it would be helpful :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He arrives ...

At the airport Stiles felt fidgety, standing next to his dad, searching the crowd for his brother.

The coffee he had earlier with Derek wasn´t his best choice, considering his hyperactive mind and the situation.

He told Scott he´d like to spend the day alone.

He didn´t know what was going on with Derek and him, so telling Scott he was spending time with him would lead to questions he wasn´t ready to answer, or even think about.

Scanning the crowd again he finally found him.

Stuart.

It was like looking into a mirror.

Just with clothes he´d never wear, glasses he wouldn´t need and a calmness he never felt.

Stuart wore chinos and a light blue button down. 

Combined with his big glasses he had the appearance of one of those young successful businessmen you can see on the news talking about numbers and stuff.

When the Sheriff noticed him he walked over and hugged him tight.

It seemed like he´ll never let him go again, but eventually he did. 

Stuart smiled and turned to Stiles.

"Stiles."

"Stuart."

They looked each other in the eyes, when Stuart just went for it and took him in for a hug as well.

"My sons back together." The Sheriff smiled.

"Come on, let´s get us something to eat. Stu, you can pick a place."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived home Stuart and the Sheriff began talking about school and everything that needs to be done by the time vacations will be over. 

Stiles decided to let them talk for a while, even when he knew both of them weren´t really talkative.

When he entered his room Derek sat in his desk chair.

"Creep." Stiles muttered, going over and sat down next to him on the floor.

Leaning against Derek´s legs he felt himself getting calmer.

"How was dinner with your dad and brother?"

"It was ok. We went to Olive Garden.  
It was weird having him here.   
We aren´t used to being around each other.   
I bet that´ll be weird for a while now.   
But we´ll get along."

Derek started stroking Stiles hair casually while he talked.

Both of them knew they had to talk about the kind of relationship they had sooner or later, but for now Stiles was happy to have Derek by his side.

"Will you bring him to pack meeting tomorrow? I guess the rest of the pack is pretty interested in your twin."

"Yeah, I thought about it already.   
I figured it will be better this way than them running into him at school.   
Besides, my dad wouldn´t be happy if I let Stu be by himself tomorrow evening."

"Do you want me to stay over tonight?   
I wouldn´t mind.   
Actually, I sleep better in your bed than mine."

Derek had tried to sound casual, but even he had to admit that it sounded more than hopeful that you could say he just wanted to do Stiles a favor. 

And he noticed Stiles heartbeat jump at his question.

"Would be great if you´d do that."

"If you don´t want Stuart to notice I could leave early in the morning."

"Nah, I don´t care.  
You´re over here a lot lately and I don´t want you to hide or give you the feeling you aren´t welcome whenever.  
So, he can know you are over here."

Derek smiled at him.   
Actually smiled.

Stiles didn´t even know how to react.

Especially when Derek got up from the chair, undressed and laid down on the bed, patting on the spot next to him.

Stiles chuckled and moved to bed, too.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

When Derek came down to the kitchen in the morning he was really confused.

He woke up alone and now on the kitchen table sat Stiles, except that it wasn´t Stiles.

He knew from Stiles that the twins looked alike but this was weird.

He could sense that it wasn´t him but his hair was messed up from sleep, like Stiles´ usually was just that this one could sit still more than three seconds and didn´t need to talk 24/7.

"Morning." he said while pouring a cup of coffee.

Stuart didn´t even look up from his newspaper - another thing Stiles wouldn´t do, reading a newspaper.

"Stiles is at the supermarket.   
He told me to tell you he´ll be back soon."

The Sheriff told Derek once that Stiles was exactly like his mother.

Now Derek noticed that Stuart, in contrast, was exactly like his father.

"I am Derek, by the way."

Now Stuart looked up and scanned Derek from the bottom to the top, before returning to his newspaper.

"I figured," he said.

´I figure´this conversation is over, Derek thought.

To his relieve he heard the Jeep in the Driveway and Stiles walking to the door.

"Hey great, you two get to know each other."

"Mhm." Came from Derek and Stuart simultaneously.

Stiles just ignored them.

"So, we´ll be over at Derek´s tonight with our group of friends.   
Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, I´d like to.   
Will Scott be there?   
I´d like to see him again."

"He asked about you the other day, but I thought you´d like to get comfortable at first."

"That was good, thank you.   
By the way, we are meeting Dad for lunch today."

"Ok, we can drive over at eleven."

"Great."

Derek watched the conversation silently.

It was strange seeing Stiles and Stuart interacting.

Not just because they look alike, but because they fell into their own way of communication.

It happens with Scott and Stiles, too.

It´s something that only comes from years of knowing each other and growing up together.

"Is that ok, Derek?"

"What?"

"I said, we could watch some TV before Stu and me are going over to meet Dad.  
I know you aren´t a morning person, so I figured light entertainment would be best."

Stiles smiled at him.

"Sounds great.   
I´ll take a shower first.  
Then we can see a random Superhero movie you pick."

"´Random superhero movie´?!   
Derek, you don´t see the beauty in the Marvel-Universe!"

"Yeah, right," Derek said, leaving the kitchen.

Stuart chuckled.

A win, Derek thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on ao3 :)  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> The Story will be continued soon!


End file.
